


Rangers Together

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fast and the Furious Series, Power Rangers
Genre: Action, BAMF Jemma Simmons, F/M, Friendship, Leo and Jemma reunite, Megazords, POWER RANGERS AU, Red Ranger Daisy, don't think about the logic just read it and have fun, minus the Framework adventure, season 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: After the LMDs are discovered it's time to fight back, and save some friends, but first our heroes are going to need some back up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the day after episode 4X15 aired, I was also really excited for the recent Power Rangers movie, and I love the Fast and Furious movies, so I decided to meld these three together, because why not, enjoy. I just wanted to write something crazy for once, I've uploading these serious stories for a while now, so why don't I give you something fun and exciting for a change.

“There is no hope” said Jemma

“There is always hope” Daisy said, “we have gone through so much shit, that I’ve lost count, but If the three of us know one thing, You and Fitz belong together”

“I second that” I said and we helped Simmons up. The three of us stood side-by-side.

“Ready?” Daisy asked

“Ready” Jemma and I said in unison

“It’s Morphin Time” Daisy said and we activated our morphers.

“DRAGONZORD” Kaden

“TRICERATOPS” Jemma

“TYRANNOSAURUS” Daisy

In an instant, we were in Ranger form. We smashed our way out of the storage room and came face to face with the Coulson, Mack, and Fitz LMDs. Daisy handed me the Shotgun axe and we got ready for a fight. I fought Robo-Mack, Daisy fought Robo-Coulson, and Jemma fought Robo-Fitz. We managed to dispatch them easily. I grabbed Robo-Mack’s head to see if we could get any data out of it. We stopped by the lab so I could pick up a suit case with new morphers Fitz and I had been working on. I opened the case to make sure they were in there, and they were, they’re modeled after the Turbo morphers, I had them made for Dom and his crew just in case.

While we were on the Zephyr I texted Dom and the others to meet us at the airstrip. While I was doing that, Daisy was hooking up the Robo-Mack head to her computer to see if she could find the LMD’s point of origin. We landed in LA and when the ramp came down, they were all standing there: Dom Toretto, Roman “Rome” Pierce, Tej Parker, Letty Ortiz, and Luke Hobbs.  
I led them on to the Zephyr and explained the situation. 

“So, killer robots, what else is new” Roman said

“Kaden, why did you call us?” asked Dom 

“We need your help, the three of us are not enough to stop AIDA” I said as I put the case on the table, opened it and turned it to show them the morphers. 

“What are those?” asked Letty

“They’re the Turbo morphers, Fitz and I have been working on them for you, we were planning on surprising you but time is of the essence, when you use these your bodies will be covered in a specialized armor, similar to my own, Daisy’s and Jemma’s, you’ll be Power Rangers, if any of you want in, grab the morpher with your initials on it, or leave it’s your choice I won’t hold it against you.” I said

They each took their morpher and I smiled and said, “thank you, all of you” 

“Kaden, how many times have I told you, that when it comes to family there is no choice” Dom said as he hugged me and I hugged him back. 

“Okay so what are we waiting for?” asked Hobbs

“I found them” Daisy said at that very moment and we went to see what she had.

“Where are they Daisy?” I asked

“They’re at an old U.S.S.R base in the Russian forest.” Daisy replied and when she showed us the coordinates I recognized the place, it was same place where I went to rescue May on my first Mission. I told the team about it and gave them the layout. We landed in the Russian wilderness and set out towards the base.

We came to the gates of the Watchdogs’ base, and their spotlights were on us.

“You guys ready?” Daisy asked

“Ready” the rest of us said

“Good, let’s go save our friends, ITS MORPHIN TIME” she said

“SHIFT TO THE TURBO” Dom said

“DRAGONZORD” Kaden

“TRICERATOPS” Jemma

“TYRANNOSAURUS” Daisy

“Mountain Blaster” Rome

“Desert Thunder” Tej

“Wind Chaser” Letty

“Dune Star” Luke (This version is gold)

“Red Lightning” Dom 

“POWER RANGERS” we shouted and we charged. Their bullets just bounced off our armor. We broke through the gate and fought our way to the entrance. Dom and his crew kept the Watchdogs busy while Daisy, Jemma, and I went to rescue our friends. We then came across AIDA who blocked our path. 

“Go I’ll hold her off” I said and Jemma and Daisy nodded and continued without me. I pulled out Mack’s Shotgun Axe, and unsheathed my dagger and got into a fighting stance.  
Daisy and Jemma found where everyone was plugged into the framework with relative ease. The both retracted the faceplates of their helmets and Daisy got to work on pulling them out of the simulation. 

I was thrown through a wall by AIDA and immediately got up. “You’re only delaying the inevitable” said AIDA

“Yeah, not like I’ve heard that a million times.” I replied with sarcasm, and I charged her again, she blocked my punch but it delayed her just long enough for me to chop her head off with the Shotgun Axe. I then ran to where everyone was and I got there just in time as everyone began to wake up.

When Fitz opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Jemma, he said “Jemma, is this real?”

“Yes, yes, it is Fitz” she replied tearing up and she drew him into a deep kiss.

“I’m so sorry Jemma, I’m so sorry for everything” Fitz said as they pressed their foreheads together.

Looking into his eyes Jemma said, “That doesn’t matter Fitz, I have the love of my life back”

“Hey, sorry to break up the reunion but I thinks it’s time we got out of here” I said

I handed Mack his Shotgun Axe and he, Daisy, Jemma, Fitz, Phil, Melinda, and myself started to go back the way we came. When we came upon where I left AIDA and her body and head were gone, then the place began to shake, we began to run and we met up with Dom and his crew outside. We ran as far away as we could when we saw something burst out of the mountain. 

“What the hell is that” asked Rome 

“I don’t know but it’s not going to stay standing for long, Fitz, May, Mack, Coulson you know what to do” Daisy said

“Right” the four of them said 

“It’s Morphin Time” Fitz said  
Mack set the morpher setting on his Shotgun Axe and fired and yelled “MASTODON”

“PTERODACTYL” Melinda (gold ranger not pink)

“TIGERZORD” Fitz 

“SABRETOOTH TIGER” Coulson said as a silver glow came from his prosthetic hand, and the four of them were in Ranger form

“We need Megazord power now” Daisy said to summon our Zords

They came from the sky, The Mastodon, Tyrannosaurus, Sabretooth Tiger, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, Tiger, and Dragon.

“Hey what about us?” asked Rome referring to him and the rest of Dom’s crew

“We didn’t forget about you” Fitz said and over the horizon came the Turbo Zords, they looked like normal sized cars, but once Dom’s team got in them they grew to the size of the other Zords. We leaped and entered our respective Zords.

“Tyrannosaurus online” Daisy

“Triceratops ready” Jemma

“Tiger Zord, convert to warrior mode” Fitz commanded and the Zord did so.

“Dragon Zord ready to go” K10

“Mastodon, locked and loaded” Mack

“Sabretooth Tiger, all systems go” Phil

“Pterodactyl flying high” Melinda 

Dom’s crew

“Red lightning revved up” Dom

“Mountain Blaster powered up, oh hey nice stereo” Rome

“Desert Thunder, let’s rock” Tej

“Wind Chaser, ready to ride baby” Letty

“Dune Star, let’s do this” Luke

“Alright everyone Megazord time” Daisy said and we started combining the Zords.  
The S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord was ready to go.

“Turbo Megazord form” Dom said as everyone grabbed their gear shifts to begin combining into the Turbo Megazord.

The four Megazords stood ready to fight. 

“All of you will be destroyed” said the monstrosity

“That voice, it’s AIDA” Jemma said

“AIDA is no more, I am Ultimo” she said

We then fought her, the Zords took a beating but we managed to stagger her long enough to activate our ultimate attacks. Ultimo exploded with our backs to her. We cheered and leaped out of Zords. We took off our helmets and took a moment to admire our Zords as they stood motionless in front of the sunrise, the sun’s rays reflecting off them.  
We all powered down into our regular clothes, and I said, “Hey Fitz, think fast” and I tossed him a small box that he asked me to hold on to. 

Fitz then got down on one knee in front of Jemma and opened the box revealing a diamond ring. “Jemma Anne Simmons” Fitz said, “We’ve been through so much in the many years we’ve known each other, from being trapped at the bottom of the ocean, to surviving six months on an Alien planet, I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?”

“Yes” Jemma said without a moment’s hesitation and Fitz put the ring on her finger and kissed her, and we all cheered for them. We all went back to the Zephyr to celebrate as the Zords went back to their hiding spots. 

While we were celebrating, Daisy handed me a USB drive, “What is this?” I asked

“It’s the Framework, I backed it up” Daisy replied

“Do they know?”

“Yes, they do, and they want you to keep it safe” 

“Okay” I said as I put my arm around her, we watched Fitzsimmons, they looked so happy and it got me thinking about my future with Daisy. I looked at the USB in my hand, to think I was literally holding a complete recreation of our world in my hands. 

Then Fitz took me aside and said, “Kaden I have to ask you something”

“Sure, Fitz what is it?” I replied

“Would you like to be my best man at the wedding?” he asked

“Yes, of course.” I answered

“Thank you”

“No problem”

Never the End…

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading this. The reason I made Daisy the red ranger was because of how she has grown as a character, and when she took down two LMDs at once mad me believe that she would be a wonderful Red ranger, and on top of that she's a natural leader, the way she led the Secret Warriors in season 3 only added fuel to her being an awesome Red Ranger. If you agree or disagree let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> I got the idea to include the Fast and Furious characters from an awesome YouTube video called Power Rangers Furious Force. The uploader spliced together footage from Furious 7 and Power Rangers Turbo, it was ridiculous but it worked, check it out it is EPIC.


End file.
